Wireless USB (WUSB) is a logical evolution of USB and has become an important standard for many applications because of its various advantages, including flexibility in deployment. The physical layer (“PHY”) of WUSB is described in the Multiband OFDM Aliance (MBOA) UWB PHY specification—“Multiband OFDM Physical Layer Specification” (Revision 1.) Jan. 14, 2005, WiMedia Alliance, which is incorporated herein by reference. PHY currently supports data rates of 53.3, 80, 106.7, 160, 200, 320, 400 and 480 Mb/s and multiple channels. PHY also provides error detection and correction schemes to provide a robust communication channel. Logically, WUSB is a polled, TDMA based protocol, similar to wired USB. In a WUSB system, the host initiates all data transfers. Similar to wired USB, each transfer logically consists of three packets, namely, token, data, and handshake. To increase usage efficiency of the PHY by eliminating costly transitions between sending and receiving, hosts often combine multiple token information into a single packet. In that packet, the host indicates a specific time when an appropriate device should either listen for an OUT data packet, or transmit an IN data packet or handshake.
An important constraint of conventional WUSB applications is the limitation that there can be only a single host for a WUSB system at a specific time. Such a constraint in a conventional WUSB system means that no more than one host connections can be supported by one device simultaneously and this would mean a less-than-optimum utilisation of device resources in many instances. It will be highly desirable if such a constraint can be mitigated or alleviated.